Guardian of the Dove
by rhapsodybree
Summary: A restless Dove, fed up with the whisperings about her choice – or the lack thereof – of consort, plans a trip out of the Copper Isles to Carthak and neighbouring nations. Dovasary Balitang/Taybur Sibigat with appearances by Aly, Nawat and family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed these characters for a little while.

**Author's Note:** This is my August submission for the Tamora Pierce Experiment: Writing Challenges forum. It's set approximately eighteen months to two years after the epilogue of _Trickster's Queen_.

* * *

Dovasary Balitang, Queen of the Copper Isles, slipped into the workroom of her Spymistress with a letter in hand. As Alianne Crow, known as Aly to her friends, scrambled up from the seat behind her desk in order to acknowledge the arrival of the regent, Dove waved off her attempts. "How many times have I told you?" the seventeen year old snapped irritably.

Aly settled back into her chair obediently, but didn't speak, sensing the teen's mood. She was right, as Dove twitched the paper in her hand moments later. "Sarai's given birth to another child," she sighed. "A girl this time. Suri."

"Congratulations to her," replied Aly neutrally. This was not news, having received the facts via her spy network earlier that morning. Aly turned her head to her desk, but her eyes angled to read the young Queen's face. Dove sighed again. Not loudly mind you, as that would not be fitting of royalty, but to Aly's trained ears and eyes, it was a sigh indeed.

"I'm jealous of you Aly."

Aly startled, actually looking up from her papers this time in her hastily disguised shock at this declaration. "Me? Why?"

"You've got a husband and three gorgeous kids," replied Dove with a fine trace of bitterness.

Aly smiled softly. "Yeah I do."

Dove wasn't finished. "All I've got is a city-wide debate on my choice of husband." The young woman threw up her arms. "Gods forbid if I didn't choose a _luarin _noble or _raka _man." She winced as she looked upwards. "I didn't mean that," she added quickly, apologetically.

Dove's eyes turned to Aly's next. "Sorry, I'm just feeling out of sorts." The wan smile that accompanied the statement wasn't reassuring.

Aly propped her chin up on her hand as she eyed the strong, capable young woman before her. "Perhaps one has found that one needs to embark on a journey of sorts in order to shed one's burdens," she said vaguely.

"What on earth are you talking about this time?" asked Dove tiredly as she took a seat.

Aly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her Majesty wasn't usually this obtuse. "You are newly an aunt again for the fourth time yes?" she said a little more bluntly.

"Goodness me, four," muttered Dove as she fiddled with the corner of the letter. "And to think I haven't met the..." Recognition dawned. "You're a crafty one Aly."

"Knew you kept me around for a reason," said Aly nonchalantly as she inspected her fingernails.

The conversation stopped there as the workroom door opened and in tumbled three little bodies followed closely by two men.

Nawat made straight for his wife, whilst Ulasu and Junim made for the Queen. Dove scooped up the girl and boy into her arms. She loved that her godschildren felt so free around her: she didn't have to feel so queenly. Ochobai – not yet walking – expressed her displeasure at being ignored. Taybur Sibigat – ever present by the Queen's side, and in this case just outside the door – obediently swung his godsdaughter up into his arms.

With Nawat gone out the window to deal with the crows, it was a comfortable silence in the small room. When Junim slipped from Dove's lap and toddled over to his mother, Taybur looked away from the little girl in his arms. "Shall I make arrangements?" he asked benignly.

Dove startled, her hands going still, where before they had twisted and turned for the amusement of Ulasu. "Whatever for?" she queried of her guard.

"The upcoming trip of course Your Majesty," came the smooth reply. The respectfulness was spoilt by the baby he held in his arms, Ochobai pulling at Taybur's cheek.

"Aly!" retorted Dove crossly.

"Oh please," snorted Aly as she rifled through her desk. "He's glued to your side most of the time. He's seen you moping of late."

"That is no way to speak to the ruler of this fine nation," scolded the head of the Queen's Guard loftily as he shifted his godsdaughter to his hip. Aly snatched up a scrap of parchment and crumpled it. Without turning her attention from the search of her desk, she threw the ball out to the right. Dove caught it easily and summarily threw it at Taybur in retaliation.

He didn't flinch.

Twisting a newly discovered wooden toy, Aly's gaze was lowered as she gave the trick to the eager son gripping her legs to figure out, but her eyes were intently watching the interaction between the two as Taybur moved closer and reached down to deposit her youngest daughter in Dove's lap.

Mmm.

Winnamine Balitang knocked the appropriate code on the spyroom door and entered just moments later, shattering the comfortableness. All three knew that there was an edgy clerk behind her: Selby was very, very good at his job, but rather annoying. "Dovasary, there are matters that you need to attend to."

The Spymistress and Queen exchanged the littlest of rueful glances before Dove quickly morphed into Queen mode. Taybur, having risen and backed away from Dove the instant visitors knocked, stood at attention.

"Thank you Winna," said Dove as she gently placed her godsdaughters on the floor and rose from her chair. She squeezed her stepmother's arm as Taybur exchanged a glance with Aly, the spymistress nodding in return. Dove stepped out the door, already being briefed by the efficient clerk on important matters.

Taybur was right behind her.

_

* * *

_

Next chapter:

Leaving. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed these characters for a little while.

* * *

It would be the first time the Copper Isles Queen made an official visit out of her country. What had started out as a personal plan to visit Carthak had morphed into a six month tour with plans to visit key dignitaries.

Tortall was second on the list and Dove had decreed that Aly would go on ahead and skip Carthak all together. The official line was that the Spymistress was going early to check that there was nothing untoward in Tortall; unofficially, Aly was taking her young family home for the first time in four years.

Not entirely comfortable with leaving the young Queen, even though it would only be for a short month, Aly's mind was abuzz as she finished a meeting with her network of spies: those staying behind, those going with Dove and those going on ahead to slip unnoticed into the societies of where their queen would be visiting. Perhaps she was being excessive, but better to be safe than sorry.

It was only a matter of hours before departure – both for Dove and her large entourage heading one way, Aly and her smaller company heading another – as Aly headed for the wagons lined up in preparation. Moving along each, checking them for anything untoward with her Sight, she came to the last wagon and found a confident man propped up against the wheel.

"Don't trust me to do your job?" drawled Taybur Sibigat, his arms crossed over his chest as he blocked her way. Aly snorted as she pressed just the right amount of pressure to the right place to move the captain of the Queen's Guard.

To his credit, he didn't flinch. "No fair."

Each wagon inspected, the determined woman turned her gaze on the tall man before her. "It is your responsibility to see to Her Majesty's safety."

The soldier was slightly offended. "As always."

"Her every movement, you hear," pressed Aly.

Taybur raised his eyebrow.

* * *

As the royal procession moved out of the gates in the early morning light, Aly stood with her arms crossed watching it go by. She wasn't completely at ease and felt as if she was waiting for something to happen. Something bad.

"You're thinking too hard, my Aly," chided Nawat as he slid his fingers into his wife's short hair, preening as he interrupted her thoughts.

Aly instantly felt less edgy, tilting her face to her husband's. "I never stop thinking."

"Well. Perhaps," suggested Nawat in a meaningful tone as he leaned in closer, "you will stop thinking just a little on this trip." The kiss to her lips that followed and the heated gaze that raked over her body told Aly everything she needed to know.

Sparing one last glance to the departing company, she then turned and embraced her own. Her three children chased each other in circles – Ochobai now walking and just as fast as her siblings – and Nawat fixed the last of the bags. She let her gaze linger on her husband's lean form before she moved onto the two guards waited nearby on horses. (She'd balked at security for their small party, but Dove had refused to let her go if she didn't. "Now where would I be if my Spymistress ends up dead? Hm?")

Yes Your Majesty.

* * *

Arriving at the outskirts of the city, Dovasary Balitang, still feeling that restricting feeling that had settled over her in the past few weeks, yearned to seek at least some physical freedom. Free of the walls and the city and the well-wishers, she turned to her bodyguard riding just behind her with a fire in her eyes.

"No," said Taybur immediately, his eyes never leaving the road.

"You haven't even heard what I want yet," she shot back petulantly. _Why was she acting like this? She never did. _

"I know what you want," said the captain of the Queen's Guard in a low tone, his gaze on her. Dove's breath caught as she found herself unable to tear her gaze from his.

She shook herself back together again. "I am as safe as I am ever going to be and I'm on my own land," she tried diplomatically. "I'll be constrained soon enough and you'd do best to let me try and be rid of this gloomy mood."

Taybur considered the request. "Fair enough," he agreed begrudgingly. "Let us ride."

Famous last words.

_

* * *

_

Next chapter:

Caught. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed these characters for a little while.

* * *

Taybur Sibigat watched the Queen of the Copper Isles ride swiftly, but cautiously, down the road, the distance between the two of them and their wagon party becoming further and further with each stride. The Queen was a competent rider and riding just behind her, Taybur appreciated her form.

With his attention otherwise diverted in that second that he dropped his guard long enough to make a forbidden thought, he was ill prepared for when the quiet road was suddenly overrun with men.

In the instant it took him to draw his sword, he identified six mercenary-types, all well-armed as they made a circle around them. His eyes deviated from the men long enough to check upon his charge, Queen Dovasary sitting still upon her horse.

His heart dropped when she fell from her horse to the ground, landing with a soft _thump_. Wondering that he had missed the _twang _of a bow and arrow or a projectile through the air, he instantly leaped from his saddle and knelt down next to Dove. Running his hands over her body checking for injuries, he heard the first mutterings around him.

His confusion at finding no wound was compounded when his eyes found hers and she actually winked at him. He only had a second to think about what she was doing before she leaped up from the ground and stood in the centre of the circle, looking at each mercenary in turn.

His respect for her rose several notches when she pegged the leader – a well built man with a bald head and long beard – and looked him straight in the eye. "So what did you think?"

Taybur hid his grin as the leader eyed the young woman warily, as if trying to determine what this all meant. "Just who are you?"

"It's not so much who we are, but what we do," replied Dove nonchalantly, transferring her weight to one leg as she crossed her arms over her chest. Recognising Aly in that pose, Taybur thanked the Gods for the Spymistress teaching the young woman all she knew. "And what we do is not unlike what you do," she continued. "Except with a bit more class."

The leader wasn't convinced yet. "What of the fine clothes you're wearing? And those horses?" pressed the man gruffly. "They sure as hell ain't commoner."

"How do you think we earn our living?" said Dove deceptively sweetly. "This is royal attire."

The man blanked dumbly. Even though his Queen was doing a mighty fine job of getting them out of this mess, Taybur kept an eye on the other men, still with their weapons raised.

"I was a maid to the Queen," added Dove, the last titbit of information to push her case. "The Queen's doing a tour of the country. She didn't miss when I, ah, acquired piece or two and then slipped away in the night."

Taybur held his breath, thinking that perhaps they might just get out of here in one piece. The man was instantly suspicious as he narrowed his eyes. "This place doesn't have a Queen. It's got a Rittevon King."

"Not anymore," replied Dove demurely. "Copper Isles has a Queen."

The leader roared out loud in laughter. "They're letting women in now?"

Taybur spared a glance at the Queen. To anyone else she looked serene and calm, but he had been at her side for the past two years and he knew her facial expressions better than most. The man's comment had stung her, but at the same time, it had been the one that broke the ice.

"Welcome aboard," the leader announced loudly. "I'm Reyes of Long Wheel and you'll do well with us."

Taybur knew that the next words out of the young Queen's mouth would be an attempt to sweet talk their way into departing now, but he knew these types better than she did and gently pressed his elbow into her arm, shaking his head slightly when she turned to him. They would do better to accept their hospitality for the night.

Dove correctly interpreted his actions and nodded his in direction. "I'm Sary," she offered briefly. "And this is Gat." Reyes noted the lack of origins with a laugh and ordered them to join them for supper, an order that Taybur knew was actually an invitation to join their gang of mercenaries.

"You're pretty enough to be of use," leered Reyes at Dove, "and this fella here looks handy with a sword." Taybur ignored the barb as he stepped up to Dove's side and followed the solid man down a hidden path, away from the road as the other mercenaries followed with their horses, the last man covering up their tracks.

They traded their royal attire for 'commoner' clothing, willingly giving up the rich clothing to the mercenary horde. They managed to get through supper, both deflecting personal questions with an ease of long term undercover spies as they sat around the fire. When only embers remained simmering and the leader rose, the other men – eight in total – slipped into the darkness. As Reyes made a movement toward his Queen, Taybur felt Dove inch closer toward him on the log.

The intention was clear in the mercenary's eyes and Taybur wrapped his arm around the young woman close beside him. Thrusting his chin out, he eyed the lusting man as he took possession. "We're man and wife," he said in a clear voice.

He felt Dove's shoulders tense at his declaration but refused to look down at her as he maintained his gaze, a battle of wills between the two men. Reyes finally gave in with a disappointed shrug. "You'll find a pallet that way," he said in an offhanded manner before he slipped into the trees.

There was indeed a pallet in the general direction indicated. A _single _pallet, designed to sleep a man, and most certainly not two people.

Not putting it above Reyes to send one of his night sentries to check that they were actually man and wife sharing a pallet, Taybur knelt down. Drawing back the blanket, he laid down on the pallet. Looking up in the dull light, he lifted up his hand for Dove to follow. She paused a moment before she did so. It was a narrow pallet and it was inevitable that their bodies touched.

Holding his body taut, struggling to keep as much distance between them as possible, Taybur spoke softly in the still of the night. "I'll get us out of here," he promised, whispering into her ear.

Her reply was equally soft and equally determined. "I'm thinking of a plan myself."

He smiled in the dark before speaking again. "I apologise for this husband and wife situation. It was the only way that I could keep you safe and near me."

Dove didn't reply. She wasn't entirely sure about "safe". Especially in the vicinity of him.

_

* * *

_

Next chapter:

In the morning. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed these characters for a little while.

* * *

It was the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

When Dove woke up the next morning, she found herself held firmly in her captain's arms. That wasn't all: there was something hard poking into her lower back.

The young Queen flushed. She might have never been with a man, but Winna had ensured that she knew the basics of love making. Her mind traitorously wondered what it would be like if it were Taybur who made her a woman for the first time.

Blushing further, she realised that in her momentary fantasy she had shifted her body back against the hard form of her pretend husband. Freezing, she wondered what on earth to do now. Turning her gaze to look around her, she quelled her startled gasp when she realised they were being watched. Moving her hand conspicuously under the blanket, she pressed it into Sibigat's hip.

The Captain of the Queen's Guard snapped awake the instant his Queen touched him.

The man and woman on the pallet looked up at the sight of a big man looking down at them, two of his men nearby. "You are going to teach us royal ways," demanded Reyes. "You will make our plan work."

Dove assented neutrally. The mercenary leader, content with her reply, moved away. He left behind the two men who stood to the side and looked at the couple blatantly, waiting for them to rise and follow.

Dove slipped from the pallet first, tugging at her shapeless clothing. She didn't realise how close her bed partner was until she felt his breath at her ear and the heat from his body at her back.

"Wait for my cue," said Taybur vaguely.

* * *

They rode for three hours.

Arriving in a clearing, Taybur surveyed the large number of wagons full of various merchandise and goods. Where before they had been in the company of nine, there were now easily thirty men, with an equal number of women and children running around.

Wondering if perhaps he should have taken the chance last night and slipped away in the night, Taybur frowned as he noticed the tightened security. This was going to be a little harder than he had originally thought.

Looking to the side, he saw his Queen sitting upright in her saddle. There was an air of confidence and authority, but he knew that she too was looking at everything and anything. His body tightened as he recalled the feeling when he had woken up that morning. She had curves in all the right places and fit into his body just right.

He pushed it aside.

They weren't given time to settle in as Reyes greeted another man even larger and muscular with a hearty handshake. There were plenty of gestures in their direction before the large man made his way over, people stopping what they were doing and following. "I am Strom. You, man, will teach our men the fights of the Guard," his voice declared in a booming voice. "And you, woman, will teach our women how to be maidenly."

With the very smallest of simultaneous nods between them, Taybur and Dove moved to do their allocated tasks.

* * *

Teaching a small group of seven women the finer arts of how to be a maid, Dove clued on instantly when several asked thinly veiled questions about the assorted goods and treasures one could find in the company of royalty.

They were planning an attack on the Queen. On her!

Fighting to keep her face smooth, her temper beginning to simmer at their audacity, she continued to teach. Her eye shifted constantly to where Taybur was ordering a group of sixteen men into pairs.

When one woman remarked that she kept looking away, another one piped up just as quickly. "Tell you what Luce. If I had me a man like that, my eyes wouldn't be the only thing on him constantly."

She couldn't keep the flush from reddening her brown cheeks. Sparing another glance to where the men worked, she spotted a hand signal behind Taybur's back. Smoothly turning back, she faced her students. "Yes he is some man," she confirmed good-naturedly. "Now if you will excuse me, could someone please point me in the direction of the privy?"

Their directions were interspersed with laughter and Dove knew what their thoughts would be. Rising with as much grace as she could manage, she moved away. Mortified at their thoughts, she wasn't paying attention when she slipped into the trees.

She screamed when a man grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. She recognised the voice and then the hands when he spoke next. "It's me," said Taybur softly. She nodded and he removed his hands from her body. "Time to go."

Slipping through the trees behind Taybur, both were alert, constantly seeking out the guards they knew to be patrolling in the trees. They had managed twenty feet before a twig snapped on the right.

It all happened quick.

Taybur pushed Dove against a tree, covered her body with his and lowered his lips to hers. The instant they kissed, sparks erupted. All around them seemed to cease to exist as all that mattered was the heat and the passion between them. She felt every inch of him and something in the back of her mind was telling her off as she tugged the tall man closer and deepened the kiss.

It was heavenly.

Two things brought her back to earth: firstly the kiss ending when Taybur moved back slightly and secondly the sound of raucous laughter. A man – a guard – stood leering at them. Taybur swallowed as he took a step back and struggled to draw on a cocky persona, surprised as his own reaction to the kiss. "Hey brother," he managed to say. "What's with the interruption?"

Dove was another matter entirely. As Taybur distracted the guard at finding them so far from the campsite, her cheeks were flushed as she remained immobile against the tree trunk, presented with a sudden inability to produce words.

"Sorry my man," apologised the guard as he looked between the two. "But we've got to get back."

"I understand."

The sparks were still there when his hand clasped her, their fingers intertwining as they followed the guard – Boso was his name – back into the clearing.

She had thought they had managed to avoid being discovered as escapees, or worse, their true identify known, but looking at the large man that stood in front of Reyes, a young man beside him, and a large number of people joining the crowd, her heart sunk. It looked certain that they had been found out.

"It has been decided," boomed the voice of Strom. "You"- he pointed to Taybur -"will fight my son." The leader clasped the shoulder of the young man and drew him forward. "It will be a battle between our newcomer Gat and warrior Mekai. May the best man win." The large man raised his arms and paused for effect.

"This man will lead our warriors in the Plan."

_

* * *

_

Next chapter:

Fighting to be free. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed these characters for a little while.

* * *

A large crowd gathered in a circle.

Standing at opposite ends were Taybur Sibigat and Mekai, son of Strom. Cocky Mekai worked the crowd, throwing up his arms as he garnered support. In complete opposite, Taybur turned on his heel and walked in a direct line to where the ladies stood.

Dove heard the whispers around her. She bit her lip as she looked up at the tall man now before her. He ignored all around them as he clasped his cheek with his large warm hand. He ran his thumb over her bruised lip and leant down. She thought he was going to kiss her before she felt his warm breath at her ear. "You know what you need to do."

He took a step back and removed his hand from her face. She looked at his uncertain form for a long moment – having never seen him so uncertain before – and then heard him mutter something under his breath. Even having known it might happen, she was ill-prepared for when he brushed his lips over hers very gently.

It might have been quick, but she had not expected the sparks to be there still. Dove brought her fingers to her lips as he backed away. Her gaze was locked on his and she could feel the orders he was directing to her wordlessly. _You know what to do. _

And so she did.

As Reyes spoke in a booming voice and outlined to one and all present just what this fight represented, Dove forcibly pushed down the sinking feeling that this was a fight to the death. As the large man checked that her man (_her _man? her mind retorted obstinately) and the other man were ready, and the crowd roared loudly that they were, Dove inconspicuously edged backwards.

She made it to the outer ring of spectators when she heard the first clang of metal on metal. She stopped momentarily, concerned, then ordered herself to keep moving. This was not the time to go all sentimental.

Her eyes kept peeled for any strays not at the fight, she silently made her way to the makeshift corral where the horses were all tied up. Making her way directly to the horse she had been riding with the royal procession yesterday – _was it only yesterday?_ – she quickly ran her hand down the chestnut's nose, reassuring the mare with softly spoken words that she was friend.

"Oi, what you doin'?" came a voice behind her.

Dove reacted instinctively. The instant the man placed a heavy hand on her shoulder she gripped his wrist, tilted her body and flung the man to the ground. She pulled his arm upright, positioned her foot at his throat and held pressure until the man passed out.

Leaving the unconscious man on the ground, she turned to the horse with a beating heart, but determination in her face. She had hoped to have time to saddle her ride, but she couldn't take the risk that the man she had just assaulted had friends who would come looking for him soon.

Untying the knot at the picket in the ground, Dove led the horse over to a fallen log nearby, away from the crowd. It was times like these that she wished she had the natural horse riding talent that her sister so often displayed, and she knew her mother had once upon a time.

Taking a deep breath, she mounted. Riding bareback was awkward and she struggled to keep her balance and guide Misty with the rope she had been tied up with.

She knew that Taybur would be furious with her later, but instead of continuing to head away from the mercenary camp, she turned her horse with some difficulty and faced where the fight was still raging. The men and women were three or four deep in a circle, children sitting on various shoulders as all cheered.

For the first time since she'd slipped away, she was uncertain of what to do. If she stormed forward now, she would hurt people. Whilst she knew she needed to get away, she wanted to do so with very little bloodshed.

In the distance a wolf howled.

The company was alert instantly, several people stepping away, freezing and surveying the woods around them. Taking advantage of their momentary distraction, she galloped – minding that no children came underfoot – and headed for the two men, swords locked.

The hooves pounding on the hard earth broke the deadlock as both men pushed at the other and fell back. She saw the expression on her captain's face and ignored it, thrusting a hand down to him. The element of surprise would only work for so long. The decision was made for him when a loud voice called out.

"Halt!" roared Strom.

Taybur grasped his Queen's hand, bunched his muscles and jumped onto the horse behind Dove, already kicking the horse's hindquarters to get moving. Startling when the horse suddenly took off, Dove lost grip of one side of her makeshift harness.

"Stop them!" boomed Reyes.

Taybur slipped one arm around Dove's waist as he dipped his body quickly to the right and snatched up the rope. Together, they headed for the trees. Dove's every nerve was crying out for her to slow down and check where they were going, but she swallowed and tamped her fears down.

"That was a reckless thing to do, Do... Your Majesty." Taybur caught himself just in time.

They ducked to miss a branch and veered right simultaneously to guide Misty to miss a log. They could hear people and animal alike coming after them. Hooves and feet pounded as a battle cry went up.

"I don't leave my people behind."

Suddenly there was a new sound. There were more galloping horses and a voice familiar to them both sounded in the woods. "Surrender, in the name of the Queen."

Dove and Taybur slowed their mount down to a trot upon hearing Fesgao's voice. Looking around, neither could see in the dense forest. Tugging at the temporary halter, Misty coming to a heaving stop, the Queen and the Captain of the Queen's Guard slid to the ground, on the ready.

Almost completing surveillance in a full circle of the trees nearby, their eyes fell on a person at the same time. This person was propped up against the tree, her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised above an eye.

"I just can't let you out of my sight, can I?"

_

* * *

_

Next chapter:

Epilogue. 


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed these characters for a little while.

* * *

Dove stood on the balcony, looking out into the distance over Carthak.

It was the first time in over a week that she was alone. After Aly, Fesgao and the others had arrived at the mercenary camp, she had not been left by herself. Even at night, her spymistress – now determined to stay with her for the entire trip – had ordered a double guard posted.

And upon arriving in Carthak, protection had doubled again.

She had met the Emperor Kaddar, his wife Kalasin and their child and thought that perhaps they could get along well. She had also seen her sister and brother-in-law for the first time in some time and greeted her three young nephews and the new baby girl. She had been wined and dined in a matter appropriate to her status as Queen.

And yet she felt a little lonely.

The mercenaries had been rounded up and sent to Rajmuat, though she had given the orders that the women and children were not to be thrown into the prison, and that she would deal with the men's fate upon her return. There had been an awful moment when it looked that Taybur would escort the mercenaries back home, but he remained.

Sighing, she turned to the large bed in the centre of the room.

Taybur had reverted back to his usual competent self, sticking to her side, his face impassive. It felt strange though, interacting with him as Queen and Captain once again, knowing what they had endured together. It was like where before the lines had been perfectly clear, they now seemed to have blurred and it was like an invisible wall had fallen down between them.

She slid into bed.

She knew without a doubt that Taybur would be outside her door on guard. Turning to her side, she tugged the light sheet up and looked into the shadows falling on a far wall. It had only been one night, but in that one night she had felt strangely safe and comforted. In his arms. Taybur's arms.

It felt strange sleeping alone now.

_

* * *

_

Finito.


End file.
